


Frozen Pizza

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang wakes up with Kala as Rajan prepares them breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Frozen Pizza

Wolfgang wakes to the pleasant sensation of feather light fingertips dancing across his skin. He signs in contentment and nuzzles into the warm shoulder beside him.

The sweet scents of honeysuckle and jasmine fill his nostrils and Kala’s soft curls tickle his cheek. He kisses her, pressing gently then parting her lips with firm pressure and dipping his tongue inside her mouth to taste her.

She sighs softly and he can feel the warmth of her arousal flowing through her body. It is mirrored in his own and he feels himself respond to her, as always.

The silk of her negligée is soft against his naked skin and he traces his fingers down her bare arm until he reaches her hip, then palms it gently. He reaches past her, expecting to find Rajan but beyond her the bed is empty.

He pulls back from the kiss to double check. ‘Where’s Raj?’ he asks, still enjoying the swirls her fingers are making across his skin.

Kala smiles fondly. ‘Making us breakfast. He said we should stay in bed as long as we wanted. I think he’s planning on breakfast in bed.’

Wolfgang feels her smile mirrored on his own face and he can’t help but think back. When she’d married Rajan, she hadn’t loved him. Instead her feelings had been complicated. She’d begun to fall in love with Wolfgang but her anger with him for being unable to be who she’d wanted him to be had led her into going through with marrying Rajan. It is strange to look back because things are so different now. She’d done the right thing but for the wrong reasons.

Now it is easier to see that they’d fallen in love with Rajan together. It is as though Kala couldn’t love him until Wolfgang did.

It is something he tries not to think about too much, for fear of losing it. This is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he cannot stand the idea of losing it. They’ve stuck by him through a lot and he knows he’s starting to believe they will stay around but with every day that this belief is stronger, so is fear that this will all come crumbling down.

Kala reaches up and cups his face, her nails scratching through his beard in the way she knows he likes. ‘What is it?’

He shakes his head. ‘Nothing.’

She smiles, her thumb trailing over his lips. ‘Do you think I can’t tell when you’re brooding by now?’

He laughs softly but doesn’t reply.

Her smile remains for a moment, then her expression becomes serious. ‘So, what is it?’

He shrugs. ‘Thinking about how different things used to be.’

‘Very different,’ she agrees, still wearing that serious frown.

He gives her a grin. ‘Like I never used to get breakfast in bed. It used to just be last night’s leftover takeaway or some frozen pizza.’

She’s looking intensely at him and he has to look away. Sometimes it’s like she can see right inside him, to all the complicated stuff inside his head. He tries to keep that from her and Raj and the cluster but it’s not always easy. Sometimes they see it anyway. It always surprises him when Rajan sees that stuff. He doesn’t have a psychic connection to help him understand Wolfgang. He just does. It makes Wolfgang feel … well, lots of things he still isn’t used to feeling.

Kala puts her arm around his waist, tugging him close and kissing him again. He loses himself in her warmth, her softness. He never thought he would let himself be this vulnerable but, for her, he would do anything.

She trails her fingers down his spine, allowing her nails to scratch lightly at his skin. He groans into her, relishing the feel of her. He could spend his every waking moment just kissing her, holding her, lying in bed with her.

‘Ah, I was hoping you two would be awake,’ says Rajan’s cheerful voice as he comes into the bedroom.

Wolfgang and Kala part, both sitting up a little and smiling at Rajan. He is carrying a tray full of food and drink for breakfast. Wolfgang smiles as he sees pancakes, melon, pineapple and orange slices. There is also a glass of orange juice for them each and a pot of chai. 

Rajan gives them a big smile. ‘Who’s hungry?’

‘Always,’ says Wolfgang, grinning at him.

‘Hmm, that looks so good,’ says Kala.

Rajan steps towards the bed and places the tray down on the bedside table. As soon as he does, Wolfgang reaches for him, grasping him by the front of what is actually Wolfgang’s t-shirt, and pulling him close for a kiss.

‘Thank you for looking after us,’ he murmurs against his mouth.

He watches that beautiful, proud smile spread across his face and feels a now-familiar fluttering in his belly. He loves how much Rajan enjoys taking care of them.

Kala puts her arm around Wolfgang’s waist, leaning in and resting her head against his shoulder. ‘Better than frozen pizza?’

Wolfgang laughs as Rajan frowns in confusion.

‘Frozen pizza for breakfast?’ he asks incredulously. ‘Who does that?’

Wolfgang grins. ‘Someone I used to be.’ He looks into Rajan’s face, then reaches out to trail his fingers across his soft beard. ‘I’m not that person anymore.’ He shares a smile with Kala and she kisses his cheek. ‘I’m now a person who has breakfast in bed.’ He laughs. ‘Definitely better than frozen pizza.’

‘Well, budge up and let’s tuck in,’ says Rajan, still in that bright cheery voice. Wolfgang loves that voice. He loves everything about Rajan. He never thought it was possible but he loves him just as much as he loves Kala.

He shifts to the middle of the bed and Rajan joins them. He brings the tray over and they tuck in. Wolfgang grins again as he eats his pancakes. This is definitely better than frozen pizza. 


End file.
